


Bae gives u this look

by orphan_account



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Inspired by bondy’s Instagram post, I’m sorry I’m afraid you have to use google translate, Kissing, M/M, Studio flirting, Top!Van, actually I don’t know who’s topping, bandfic, chinese work, sexual tensions, vondy, wish u all a happy life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Do you view me as a bottom or a top?” Asks Van.“Well, your top’s button looks really nice.”





	Bae gives u this look

***

Van用鞋尖抵着地，旋转那种可移动的那种办公室座椅。Bondy出神的注视着那双黑色的牛津鞋，他从来没看Van穿过这种鞋。

 

工作室里现在只有他和主唱。

 

Benji请假去看星球大战首映了，他把Larry给拐跑了。Bob要陪女朋友看一个流行乐队的演唱会，所以也提早离开。要知道，Bob可是一个绝对鄙视流行的音乐人啊，Bondy断定他与他女友一定是真心相爱。

 

半小时没人开口说话，空气中的灰尘恐怕已经石化了。Van盯着他的手机拇指不时双击屏幕，似乎是在刷Instagram。Bondy打开自己的手机想要看看他究竟在赞什么，但是当他滑到IG好友动态那栏Van的动态却怎样的找不到。被信息流冲没的可能性为零，因为Bondy的关注也就那么几个，还都是僵尸。

 

他推断Van有一个小号。吉他手此刻希望自己有透视功能，因为这样他就能不用偷偷摸摸绕道人家背后把ID记下再用自己的小号视奸了。

 

跟打哈欠一样玩手机也是会在现代人中传染的，在Van的影响下Bondy也开始玩自己的IG小号。他最喜欢看meme和搞笑漫画，所以fo了一堆搞笑博主。

 

“Bondy，”

 

起先Bondy以为自己听错了，但是那的确的Van在说话。吉他手不情愿的把视线从屏幕上移开，天，他还没看完What if小漫画呢。抬头的时候Van已经把手机收了起来。

 

“你觉得我是Bottom还是Top？”等了三秒后Van这个漂亮的混蛋这样问他。主唱听起来一点也不真诚，所以吉他手也没打算认真回答。

 

“我觉得你Top的Button很漂亮。”Bondy这样说，他觉得自己真是冷笑话之王。但是Van没有笑，看来他是真的想知道。

 

“不要回避我的问题，你觉得我是Bottom还是Top？”Van又问了一遍，他独特的威尔士口音让这个问题变得有点可笑。Bondy担心他是不是在IG看了什么不好的东西受影响了。

 

“要我说实话吗？” Bondy挠了挠自己的卷发，“我觉得你是个Bottom。”

 

得到答案后主唱并没有罢休。那当然啦。

 

Van突然露出一个性感的要命的微笑，他慢慢的从旋转座椅上站起来，然后一把将带轮子的转转椅踢到身后，动作娴熟的像一名女郎。他走到Bondy就坐的长沙发前，没等对方反应过来就让自己稳稳跨坐在卷发青年的身上。Bondy可以听到衣料蹭过沙发皮的声音，但他听到最大声的还是自己的心跳。

 

跨坐到吉他手身上的同时主唱也将手臂搭在对方的肩上，他将手插进吉他手的卷发，拉扯对方柔软的棕发迫使他看着自己。

 

这一定是某种狡猾的把戏，就和在巴西音乐节他热到爆炸的时候Van给他披国旗并且打死结那样。Bondy大可把他推开。可他没有，就像在巴西他没有在旋律吉他休息期间扯掉国旗一样。

 

“现在呢？”Van用唱Hourglass的那种语气问道。和Van对视使Bondy不自觉的紧张。他的眼睛好看的要命，但最好看的还是超长的睫毛。

 

“当然还是Bottom。”事实上Bondy完全可以想象自己被Van摁倒在床上的样子。但这只是个游戏。

 

“认真？”主唱低头凑到吉他手的耳边用听不太清的气音问道，他说话时呼出的热气让吉他手明白为什么女孩们都喜欢他。

 

“行吧，我承认你可能对于topping from the bottom很在行，可你还是个bottom。”说完Bondy强迫自己干笑了几声，Van对此没什么表示，但是摘掉了对方老掉牙的艺术家版鸭舌帽。

 

“不错的尝试，但是你错了。”把帽子丢到一边的时候Van这样说，他的语气高傲的像个女王。

 

“好吧，你是最最最Top的Top中的Top。”吉他手装作无可奈何的样子不过谁在乎呢，反正他们又不会真的搞上。

 

“你又错了，还有语法错误。”Van摇了摇头。

 

“你得抵押给我一个吻。”主唱接着说。很莫名其妙，但他就是这种思维跳跃的人。

 

Bondy犹豫了几秒闭上眼睛，他知道Van是不会亲他的，他不是这样的人。

 

但是差强人意的，吉他手迎来了柔软的嘴唇。主唱甚至试图撬开他的牙齿，但是吉他手及时扭过头终止了这个吻。

 

拿错剧本了吧。

 

“你输了。”Van用懒散的声音说，他从吉他手身上滑下来陷进一旁的沙发里。

 

“哦，我还以为你不会亲我的。”Bondy显得有些难堪，他感觉自己的脸有点烫。

 

“我还以为你愿意呢。”Van掏出自己的手机，仿佛一切都没发生过一样。

 

“……”Bondy算是无话可说了，

 

“我觉得我们现在可以自拍。”Van打开后置摄像头把手机举到吉他手面前。

 

“你赢了。”吉他手哭笑不得。

 

“能用你的号发吗？我的号粉丝多我不敢乱用，到时候经纪人又要骂我。”其实Van只是不想自己的IG被粉丝私信和评论炸掉。“你给我你的手机就行，我已经DM你了。”

 

Bondy点了点头，征得同意后Van当即抢过吉他手的手机，作为一个懒人吉他手的手机是没有密码的。

 

Van给照片加了黑白滤镜和配字：a fortnight of Netflix n chill and when bae gives you this look。真是主唱特有的幽默。

 

可怜的Johnny Bond啊，他都不知道自己即将要经历什么。

 

“你下次想接吻直接跟我说。”Van发完照片拍了拍自己吉他手的肩膀诚恳的说道。

 

Bondy有点想笑，但更多的是不解。

 

“你在开玩笑吗？Van McCann，这一点都不好笑。” 

 

 

END

 

谢谢你看完，  
其实并没有很明显的slash啦

Love u all


End file.
